


Caroline

by EmmyRK



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Infidelity, Pixelberry, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: With their marriage on the rocks, Caroline Dalton, wife of CMO Sam Dalton of Dalton Enterprises, takes a vacation down memory lane. But, will uncovering the truth of the past create new secrets for the present?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s), Robin Flores/Sofia Russo, Sam Dalton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Caroline

The sudden brisk clatter from his Hermés loafers against the polished oak wood-flooring startle her from her impromptu nap at the dinner table. The ambience from the oxford-stone candle sticks has been hushed to a dull roar; the simple budding of flames leave the room dark and desolate as melted wax collects on the Yeoward crystal holders.

Caroline Dalton checks her watch, stifling a yawn. _9:32 PM_. Her husband is over three hours late, four if she were to include the original hour he warned her about earlier.

The rivers from her eyes have run barren, leaving behind dark flakes from her mascara; the desert of her lips once boasted his favorite gloss: vanilla champagne. She cinches her floral silk robe above her expectant belly, paying careful attention not to expose her newly purchased lingerie. She foolishly had dreamt that maybe her husband would want to touch her that evening.

Her eyes follow his movements through the foyer to the kitchen; he grabs a beer before heading to their home office. She's hoping he'd notice her, but with his recent job promotion, she and their twenty-month-old twin boys seem to be the furthest thing from his mind.

When Sam was offered the promotion to CMO the previous year, they had plenty of late-night conversations about what was best for their family. Sure, it was an incredible opportunity; being a Dalton, they were never in need, but a promotion like this would set the whole family for life. Plus, Sam had spent his entire business career since college to prove himself worthy for such a prestigious role.

However, the boys were still infants, and even though Caroline agreed to stay home, she feared she would quickly become a single parent while Sam simply passed through their lives like ship in the night. But, she couldn't deny him this, either. He had worked hard, and she was so unbelievably proud of him. Plus, she also had to see it from his perspective: he was sacrificing a lot, too. He was sacrificing first steps, first foods, pediatrician visits. It would be worth it, though. It had to be worth it.

The overnight business trips became week-long; flights quickly turned from domestic to international. Sam spent most nights in hotels rather than in the comfort of his own bed. He was incredibly successful, and Dalton Enterprises grew substantially that year. However, more clients meant more time away from home.

And then they were expecting again. Caroline was convinced it was the universe playing a cruel joke on her, especially after all her years suffering with infertility. Why now? They didn't want any more children, at least not for now. She secretly considered not telling Sam, taking care of the pregnancy privately. Their family was already struggling; another baby was a terrible idea for their family especially with the twins not even out of diapers yet.

But Caroline allowed Sam's excitement and loving arms convince her that they could make this work. He promised her he would cut back on traveling, and he made good on his word. He was home more often; but what was the point of being home if he was still working until at least ten every night?

Tonight is a prime example. Honestly, she would've been surprised if he had acknowledged her presence. She selfishly hoped today of all days might be different.

She quickly cleans up the table, carefully putting away the leftovers and wiping down the table and counters. She turns to the once-radiant candles. Choking back a sob, she whispers, "Happy anniversary," as she continues to blow them out.

**************

_"Psst… Tony."_ Caroline gingerly taps on her slumbering baby-sitter's shoulder.

Tony abruptly wakes up: eyes peeled back with his fists clenched. _"The fu--?"_

 _"Shhh!"_ She quickly hushes him as the twins quietly slumber in their cribs. "Not so loud."

"Oh, geeze, Care, I'm sorry." He rubs his face, searching for his phone. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Early night tonight."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. "Wow, Dalton. That easy these days, huh?"

Caroline chuckles, shoving her best friend's brother out of a rocking chair. "Get out of here, loser."

They exchange friendly small talk, quickly uplifting her mood as she escorts him to the elevators of their new, state-of-the-art penthouse home.

"Thanks again for watching Mason and Mickey tonight. I hope they weren't too much of a handful."

"Well," he crosses his arms as he leans against the closed elevator doors "I am concerned that Mason will never pitch for the Yanks."

"And thank God for that," Caroline chuckles, resting a hand Tony's arm. "No son of mine will be joining the pros unless it's with the Red Sox."

"The Red Sox? Really?" He jokes back in laughter as she tosses her head forward with giggles.

 _"Tony, what a pleasant surprise."_ Sam walks through the foyer, hugging an arm around Caroline's shoulders, kissing her temple. She quickly ensures that her robe is securely tucked closed.

She clears her throat. "He's been watching the boys for us," she forces a fake grin, punctuating each word carefully, hoping that her husband will catch her drift. She also hopes that Tony will remain true to himself and fail to read the room; she doesn't want him, let alone anyone else, to know that they were having marital problems. "I was just telling him how much we appreciated our time alone."

Confusion crawls across Sam's face as he stares blankly at his wife before giving an aloof smile to Tony.

"So, here you go." Caroline hands him a wad of cash and some leftover lasagna as she rings for the elevator to open. "Thanks, again, Tony."

He steps on the elevator. "Night, guys." Before the doors close completely, he shouts back, "Oh! And--" He stands at attention, saluting the couple. "Happy anniversary you two love birds!"

 _"Anni--anniversary?"_ Sam's face falls as the wind is knocked out of his body. He turns attention to his wife of five years, but she is already storming away quickly from his presence. _"Care? Please--?"_

 _"Don't."_ She stumbles into their bedroom as she feels the storm in her eyes brewing. As soon as she slams the door shut, the torrential down pour convenes on her downcast face. For the second year in a row, he forgot.

**************

Her glacial blue eyes blink awake as his fingertips sweetly dance across the velvety-soft canvas of her arm. The mattress shifts its shape under the movement of his weight as he presses his body flush with hers, enveloping her legs with his own. He presses his hungry, supple lips against her ear, the smell of whiskey dripping from his tongue as his wandering hands rest on her gravid abdomen.

 _"Care-Bear,"_ he whispers _. "My love, are you awake?"_

She offers a hushed sigh as her anger silently burns; she drapes her hand on top of his hand, freely lacing her delicate fingers with his.

He elicits a soft, guttural moan as his body caresses further into her warmth, nuzzling his nose into her hair, offering carefully placed nibbles on her neck. Her eyes loll into his touch, each stroke like an oasis to the lonely desert of her heart.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ He gently works his lips across her graceful neck, opening her robe to expose her shoulders and chest to continue his late-night feast _. "God, I love you so much, Care."_ He continues to suckle across her décolleté as his hand wanders from her belly into her panties. _"Let me make this up to you, baby."_

A burning twinge of pain floods her eyes as she stops him, turning his gaze to match hers. "Sam, I--" she strains to find the right words.

Concern grows across his face. "What, Care? What is it?"

"Nothing," she sighs, biting back her tears. "Nevermind."

"No," he turns her chin towards his, grazing his lips against hers. "We're not playing _this_ game tonight."

She jerks her head away from his hand. She sits herself up against the headboard as she nervously begins to massage her bump. "Sam, I am so proud of you--y'know that, right?"

He focuses his attention on her, his concerned face giving a slow, understanding nod.

"You provide for us, work so damn hard for us." She stops herself as she wipes away her tears. _"Goddamnit."_

He slowly sits up, scooting closer to her as his eyebrows knit with worry. "Caroline, what is it?"

She stops, searching his eyes as she lets out a big exhale. "It's--It's you, Sam."

The words rain bullets on him as shock washes over his body, rendering him speechless.

Caroline continues. "I understand this business deal with _Russo Industries_ is huge. Sof has filled me in on the details. She even mentioned something about a potential merger."

His eyes widen. "Care-bear, you don't need to worry yourself about my affairs--"

"I'm your _wife_!" she bites back at his words. "I am _supposed_ to worry about my husband and all of his affairs."

"Okay," he takes her hand in his. "What do you want to know, sweetheart?"

She rips her hand out of his. "Don't patronize me, Sam!"

"Caroline! I--I'm not!" He pinches his nose, closing his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what this is _really_ about?"

Looking away from him, tears stream down her face as she crosses her arms. "I just miss you, Sam."

"I'm here!" He grabs both of her shoulders, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. "I'm right here, Care!"

"No. I need you here when you are here. Not on your phone screaming at poor Kenny! Not on your computer working on presentations or schmoozing with investors!"

Sam curtly shakes his head, letting out a scoff as he rolls his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ dismiss me like that!"

"Caroline, I didn't!" He sighs, quieting his tone. "I--I'm sorry."

"I need you here, Sam." She shutters with a soft sob as she begins to cradle their unborn son. "I can't do this on my own."

"Care." He grabs her hand, pulling her onto his lap as she begins to cry harder.

"I just feel so lonely."

"Care, I'm--I'm so sorry. I know we haven't been able to spend much time together, but I guess I didn't realize--" his voice trails to a whisper, "--it had gotten this bad."

"Tell me you love me."

Sam chuckles. "Care-bear."

"Please?"

He gently strokes her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "You know I do."

"I need to hear it." Her voice hitches in her throat. "On days like this--"

He sweetly brushes his lips against hers, but it's not reciprocated. "Care--"

Sam wraps his arms tightly around Caroline as she falls apart in his arms, closing her eyes tightly.

_"Caroline, I love you. I've always loved you. You are the love of my life. And I'm a damn fool for not telling you every single day."_

The sudden appearance of his powder-blue eyes pierce her gaze; she feels his fervent touch, cupping her rosy-fair cheeks. He towers over her as the heat of his breath romantically enchants her.

She dismissively shakes the thought, opening her eyes back to reality. Sam combs his fingers through her hair, pushing wayward wisps behind her ears. "Care, are you okay?"

She blushes, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry. What--what did you say?"

He bites his lower lip as he quietly chuckles. "I love you, Caroline Dalton."

**************

The six o'clock alarm always comes too early, but Caroline is already awake this morning. She stares blankly at the pearl-adorned picture frame on her distressed bedside table, a frame boasting several candid shots from their wedding day. But to her the most hauntingly honest moment of _that_ day was never captured by a photographer; rather, it has been stowed away in the deep ocean of secrets in her heart. 

Chewing on the sides of her mouth, she gently rubs her fingers up and down her husband's securing arms.

"Sam?" she whispers.

He stirs, letting out a disgruntled groan as he tightens his arms around her unclothed body.

"Sam darling? Are you awake?"

"Hrmm? Mhmm."

"I've been thinking."

Sam slowly sighs, propping his head up on his hand while his eyes remain closed. He clears his throat, but a deep rasp remains.

"Hrmm? About what?"

"I think I need to get away."

He begins to playfully caress her belly as small tides of kicks bump against his broad hand. "Okay," he agrees. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking my mom's."

"I think that's a great idea. I can take tomorrow off, and we can surprise her with the boys--"

She interrupts him by seizing his hand with hers. "Sam? I need to get away."

Sam quickly sits up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "By yourself?"

Caroline gazes into his chocolate brown eyes, biting her lower lip as she nods.

He condescendingly snickers. "No! Absolutely not."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling."

"To travel by yourself? When you're this pregnant? Dr. Berg would never agree to it."

"It's just for a day."

"What about the boys? You have a job, Caroline."

"I'll find someone to watch them. Sof isn't going to the charity golf tournament today. I could ask--"

"No," he interrupts. He lowers his voice to a whisper, focusing his eyes intently on her. "You were just crying to me last night that you think our marriage is in trouble, how lonely you are. And now you want to run away?"

"I'm not running away. I just--I don't know." She sighs. "I just need a moment to myself, Sam. Please."

Sam abruptly retreats to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Caroline grabs Sam's discarded dress shirt, wrapping it around her body as she quietly tiptoes to the closed door.

"Sam?" She softly talks through the wall as she picks at a hangnail. "Please let me in."

After a few painfully silent minutes, Sam reappears with his arms crossed.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Caroline looks at the ground. "I just need this, Sam. I'm needing some perspective." She flashes her sparkling blues at him. "Please?"

Sam's jaw twitches. "And when would you be back?"

"Tonight? Maybe tomorrow?" Caroline grabs his hand, putting it to her face. "I'm coming back to you, babe. Please let me do this? For me?"

Sam pulls his wife into a tight embrace, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Okay," he sighs before pressing his lips to hers.

Finally allowing a grin to poke through, Sam hugs tightly to Caroline's swollen abdomen.

"Take care of my boy, Care."

**************

"Thanks for taking the boys on such short notice."

"Of course, Care." Sofia saddles Mason onto her hip while Caroline carries Mickey inside her best friend's exquisitely designed SoHo apartment. "The boys and I always have a fun time together." She turns her attention to the twin in her arms, brightening the tone in her voice to that of a cartoon character. "Don't we, Mickey?"

Mason lets out a blood-curdling scream as Sofia's gaze retreats to a snickering Caroline.

"Sof! You gave them these outfits for their birthday. And had their names embroidered on them!" Caroline grabs her distressed son from the frazzled blonde. "This is Mason."

"I had a fifty-fifty shot--"

"And you're always wrong!" Caroline jovially interrupts. "You are so brilliant with guest relations; how can you not get your nephews correct? Even dense Robin can tell them apart."

"I heard my name!" Robin bounds into the room, carrying two tumblers of coffee. "Good morning, sweetie." He leans over, landing a gentle kiss on his wife's mouth as he hands over a travel mug. "Hey, Care-Bear! Skipping town?"

"Visiting home. Just for the day." She nervously smiles, trying to believe her own words.

Robin gives a quick inquisitive glare before turning his attention to the boys. "How are my favorite guys?" He turns to the twin in Caroline's arms. "Hey, Mase! High-five, bro!"

A bashful Mason pulls his thumb out of his mouth, holding up his hand for his uncle to tap with his open palm.

"See?" Caroline chuckles. "How is that possible?"

"How is what possible?" Robin's confused gaze darts back and forth between the women before crawling onto the floor to play with Mickey.

"Yeah? But-but, then," Sofia attempts to defend her pride. "I send him to the store for toilet paper--toilet paper! He can't tell the difference between Charmin and the generic, store brand!"

Caroline raises an eyebrow while Robin pauses mid-tickle. "What?" Robin shrugs. "They both take care of your shit." He stands up, straightening out his slacks. "Kinda like me."

"Robin!" Sofia squeals as she jokingly slaps his arm. Robin pulls her tightly against his chest, his ravenous mouth pulling hers into his.

"Welp, I better go. My asshole boss hates it when I show up late." The women groan, shaking their heads while rolling their eyes. "What?" Robin grins. "Not even a chuckle? No titter?"

"Goodbye, Robin." Sofia guides him forcefully out the door, stealing one more kiss from him before she closes it.

"You two are gross. And I love it."

Sofia blushes as she tries to stifle a grin. "He's pretty great."

"You're always glowing when he's around."

"I know. I can't imagine how miserable I would've been if I had married …" her voice trails off as she sees the sudden drop in Caroline's face. "… if I hadn't married him."

It was never a surprise to Caroline that the Daltons wanted their son to marry into a wealthy, notable family; because of their established and strong bond with the Russo family, Mason and Vivian always assumed Sam and Sofia would end up together. After all, they spent countless hours together, attended social activities together, and even ran in the same friend circles.

It was also never a surprise to Caroline that her very best and closest friend Sofia had deep feelings for Sam, feelings she refused to acknowledge, feelings she pretends never existed. Before they ever started dating, Sofia divulged that she was Sam's first kiss; Sam was Sofia's first time.

When Sam desired a courtship with Caroline, Sofia fought through her tears, and insisted they should be together; when Sam asked Caroline to be his wife, Sofia fought through her broken heart, insisting they were meant to be.

And then to add insult to injury, Caroline had Robin, Sam's adopted frat-boy, womanizing brother, escort Sofia down the aisle at their wedding. Their initial disgust with each other was the simple thing in common that got them talking. Then dating. They married a few months after Caroline and Sam celebrated their one year anniversary.

Caroline clears her throat, quickly changing the subject. "Speaking of glowing." She raises her eyebrows, giving Sofia a knowing-grin.

Sofia skips over to the couch where Caroline is carefully parking her body. Gently rubbing on Caroline's belly, Sofia smiles.

"I won't know for a few more days, but I'm supposed to start tomorrow."

Caroline grabs Sofia's hands in excitement. "And?"

"And what?"

"How do you feel?"

Sofia sighs. "I don't know. Bloated? PMS-y? Oh! My boobs are kinda sore."

"Okay--Okay, good! That could be a sign!"

Sofia chuckles. "I'm not worried, Care. We've only been trying for two months."

"I know." Caroline gives a restrained smile. "I'm just ready for you to join the mom squad."

"That's not a thing!" Sofia chuckles. "And plus, I think you just want me to get fat."

"Guilty." The women share in gut-busting laughs as they continue to catch-up, watching the twins play. After forty minutes, Caroline realizes she has a train to catch if she wants to arrive before noon.

"But if you're going back home," Sofia continues as she escorts Caroline to the front door, "why not take the twins to see your mom? She would love that."

Caroline freezes. A look of guilt washes over her beauty as she tries to steady her heartbeat that has lumped in her throat. She almost got away without having to explain herself; but this was Sofia, her ride or die, the godmother to her children, keeper of all unmentionable and undesirable secrets. Lying to her would be a crime.

Caroline carefully weighs her options: does she tell her the truth, or does she tell her what Sam believes is the truth?

"Sofia," she exhales. "I'm not going to Providence."

***************

_What are you doing?_

Caroline effortlessly brushes through her lengthy locks of lustrous wheat and ash. She mists her hands with perfume before tousling and teasing her waves with her fingers.

_What are you doing?_

After curling her long, flirty lashes, she pumps her mascara in it's metallic tube; she meticulously applies one coat, two coats, a seductive three coats. The dark noir makes her blue eyes captivating, inviting.

_What are you doing?_

With careful precision, she paints a dusty rose color on her thick lips. She pouts, kissing towards her reflection in the mirror, admiring the hue and the wet sheen.

_What are you doing?_

She smooths out her long, white maxi dress, ensuring that the gauzy fabric flounces perfectly and wrinkle-free from her travel. She draws her breast forward, her voluptuous cleavage becoming more prominent. She squirms over her obvious pregnant belly. She swivels side to side in a pathetic attempt to thin out her figure, but her protruding bump makes it impossible. She shamefully wishes she could remove it for the day.

She stares at her reflection in the stagnant, public restroom, taking in her efforts to look beautiful, to look desirable.

_Oh my God, what in the hell are you doing?_

She rapidly gathers her belongings and leaves.

The lobby clutters of employees and visitors, busying themselves in various directions with hushed conversations and padding of quick steps. She approaches a receptionist area in hopes that they could point her in the right direction.

_"Can I help you?"_

"Hi--Hello, yes," she stammers as she fidgets with her purse. "I--I'm," she lets out a snickering sigh, "I'm looking for someone."

 _"Ma'am, are you okay?"_ The receptionist gives a compassionate look as her eyes wonder to Caroline's stomach _. "Do I need to get you a wheelchair?"_

"Oh no! No," Caroline awkwardly giggles, holding her hand up in contest. "I'm fine. I'm visiting from out of town, and stopped by to see someone."

"Do you know the name--"

Caroline interrupts. "You see? I'm actually from New York--well, no, not actually." She giggles. "I'm originally from Rhode Island, but my husband's company took us to the City. That’s where he's from." She nervously holds up her radiantly weighted ring. "I'm married. To a man. A wonderful man. We actually celebrated five years yesterday. But he's not from Rhode Island--did I say that already? That's where I'm from." She awkwardly laughs again, bearing a large smile. "Well, and now I'm here. Just visiting a friend. A good friend. A childhood friend, actually. He's not from New York-- or Boston for that matter, either. We're from Rhode Island. I've said that, haven't I?"

The receptionist raises an eyebrow, a sly smile crawling across her face, humored by Caroline's rambling.

"I'm sorry." Caroline takes a deep breath. "Can you help me find someone that works here?"

**************

She cautiously approaches the frosted walls of his office. Several dark figures move about, one tall one undeniably him.

As she carefully sneaks closer to the door, she stops to admire a mounted name plaque. She traces his name with her fingers, a sense of pride overcoming her. This was the dream: all of the late night conversations, all the early morning motivational speeches, the countless text messages and multiple "Care" packages. Against all odds, against all doubt, he did it. He finally made it.

She wipes her sweaty palms against her dress. She flutters her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing to ease the pounding of her overjoyed heart. It had been five years: five years of silence; five years of hurt; five years of what could have been.

Would he be excited to see her? Would he force her out? Will he remember his last words to her? And would he keep that promise?

It was now or never. She softly raps on the glass door.

She is greeted by a husky, irritated-sounding _"Yeah."_

She timidly pushes the door open. She quickly surveys the chaos of the room: two young men in ties type furiously on their laptops while a young blonde in a short pencil-skirt carefully makes observations with a microscope. An older man in the corner looks at a pager as he dials a number on his cell phone.

 _"Ma'am?"_ An abrasive, older woman donning a white lab coat stops her at the door. _"Are you lost?"_

Caroline loses her focus as she feels her cheeks begin to burn. Her mouth falls open, but is unable to produce a sound, let alone a word.

_"This is a confidential meeting. You need to leave. Now."_

Caroline's eyes fall to the ground in embarrassment and defeat as she quickly feels for the doorknob behind her, hoping to retreat swiftly.

But, not before he sees her. A stack of newly-printed x-rays fall from his hands, carelessly dumped and disheveled across the floor. A tenderness crawls across his gaze, ironing out the fine-lines from his usual stern demeanor.

_"Caroline?"_

A deafening hush falls over the room as she nervously offers her bright smile. She twirls her bracelets absent-mindedly around her slender wrists as she reminds herself to breathe.

"Hey, Ethan."

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: "Tell Me You Love Me" by Demi Lovato  
> Majority of the characters and some of the plot belong to Pixelberry. Even though the reader knows Sam Dalton was married before, Caroline Dalton is an OC.


End file.
